Once Upon a Time in Rome
by Chicken Ranger
Summary: [Semi AU] Haru Miura is a passionate fashion designer who works in Italy and has a simple dream of finding her true love. She was on her day off when she saw a legendary fountain that is said to made people meet the love of their life. She was pushing her luck by throwing a coin and suddenly found herself in the midst of mafia war. Pairings: [5986] [2795] [6996]
1. Target I: La Fontana Dell'amore

**Once Upon a Time in Rome**

 _Summary: [Semi AU] Haru Miura is a passionate fashion designer who works in Italy and has a simple dream of finding her true love. She was on her day off when she saw a legendary fountain that is said to made people meet the love of their life. She was pushing her luck by throwing a coin and suddenly found herself in the midst of mafia war. [HaruXGokudera, KyokoXTsuna, ChromeXMukuro]_

 _AN: Everything in this fic will go slightly AU. I will keep using the ability, power and everything with the KHR plot. Only it would take place in Italy and 10 years after the original plot._

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Target I: La Fontana Dell'amore  
_** _(The Fountain of Love)_

* * *

Haru Miura was a successful and passionate fashion designer who currently worked in a famous Italian fashion brand called Stradivarius, and this year was her third year working in the prestigious company. She began her passion in sewing clothes during middle school where she loved doing cosplay. She kept making costume day by day and when she realized it, she had fall in love in sewing and eager to hone her skill. At the beginning of senior high school, she decided she was going to pursue her dream as a fashion designer. She even received the scholarship to study in Rome, Italy which she delightedly accepted. She lived in Italy ever since and she loved it. Everything she had done up to that year was perfect and preceded what she ever wished. But she was at the point where love seemed like a luxury she couldn't afford.

She stretched her body while lounging on her seat in front of a coffee shop. It was Sunday and she had nothing to do that day so she decided to enjoy her time alone. Alone… How she hated the word when she saw love everywhere around her. She was fiddling with her short dark brown hair while observing her surroundings and decided that she was the only single woman presence. Everyone had their partner, man and woman, man and man, woman and woman. They were happily tattletale to each other, snuggling, and kissing every now and then enjoying the romantic atmosphere of Rome, Italy. Just across her seat, she saw two teenagers, should be around their 15, an Italian boy and a Chinese girl were bickering to each other. She couldn't really make out what they bickered about, but they were talking both in Italian and Japanese alternatively, wondering why the duality of the two languages. It's not like it's her business to know though, but being a Japanese in the midst of Italian made her feel somewhat comfortable to know somebody was talking in her mother tongue. Sighing, she lifted her coffee cup only to realize that it had been emptied for some time. Her lips quirked upon noticing this and decided to pay her bill and leave the coffee shop.

She liked her life in Italy. Her friends were all hyped up when they heard she was going to stay in Italy for study and they were talking about how Italian were all about handsome and beautiful and she proved them right. It wasn't like she never got hit by Italian guy, but she just didn't feel like she wanted to have further relationship with them more than chit chat. Her mother always complained her being picky, but she always retorted she had every right to be picky about the guy she was going to spend her time and feeling with.

Another thing her mother told her to be careful of was the mafia. She chuckled at the memory when her mother described how terrifying Italian mafia are. She had stay in Italy for seven years and she never involved with one so far. Well, maybe she happened to see one or two so far. Sometimes she saw a man sat on a couch with several men in elegant suits following him with another guy and his own pack of elegant suited men. She likes seeing men in suit, but she didn't want to have any eye contacts with them. Sometimes she couldn't help but believe they would say _"Arrivederci"_ and coldly shot people they dislike without even think about it.

She strolled with her shopping bags on her left hand which contained fashion pattern book she needed for inspiration. She had several new projects to design the autumn collections and her spirit was burned when her boss trusted her to handle the project. She passed a fountain and heard several women talked about if they threw the coin over their shoulder, they would eventually meet the love of their life. She stopped at their track and glanced at the giggling women who threw a euro over their shoulder. She observed the fountain and finding herself instantly fell in love with the sculpture that adorned the center part of the fountain. It has two angels who seem to be lovers holding each other. The woman rested her head on the crook of her lover's neck while the man had his arms around the woman's waist and the other one pointed upwards as if they were soaring to the sky. The two lovers were staring lovingly at each other and Haru didn't know why, but the way the artist made them staring at each other send shivers to her spine. It seems like the two sculptures deeply in love to each other. The coin throwing custom originally belonged to the Trevi Fountain. Legend has it that if you throw a coin with your right hand over your left shoulder with your back to it, you would guarantee yourself a return to Rome. She hasn't proved that since she had been living in Rome ever since she entered college though.

But she was intrigued to give a shot on this one. She put down her shopping bags and opened her wallet to get her coin. She held her coin with her thumb and point finger and flipping in around. She turned her body around and took a deep breath before internally stated her wish, "I wish I could meet the love of my life this year." She smiled, "Here goes nothing." She threw the coin over her left shoulder and turned her body around after she heard a small plop on the water, smiling satisfyingly when she saw her coin made it in. She wasn't that desperate on finding her true love, but as foolish as it may look, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Just when she was about to take her shopping bag, she heard a deafening sound of explosion roared around the place. Chaotic jumble of voices followed by frantic cries and created a vociferous atmosphere behind her. She widened her eyes when she heard saw people started running all around the place to find themselves a safe place to hide. She attempted to make an escape herself when another explosion happened and she immediately crouched and put her hands around her head. She could feel small pebbles hitting her body. Fear started to mustered inside her lungs and she found it hard to breathe. Is there any terrorism going on?

She covered her head again when another explosion occurred. She felt too scared to move right now. She opened her eyes a little and noticed two shadows behind the billowing smoke. Two figures of men were fighting behind it and Haru could only see the movement of a man punching the other one. The smoke dissipated and revealed behind the veil of smoke was a silver haired man with the sharpest green eyes she ever saw. He was wearing a black elegant suit with red colored shirt tucked inside his suit. He threw one of his dynamite to the other man.

"Hahi!" She screamed when another explosion occurred and this time didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired man. He widened his eyes and scoffed when the other man started open fire at him. He ran towards her and hoisted her on his shoulder while throwing dynamite at the other man. She startled when she felt her body lifted up and the next thing she know the mysterious man had run away while carrying her. She tilted her head to see him, but she could only saw his back.

 _"W-wait! Where do you want to take Haru!?"_ She spoke in Italian.

"Shut up for now, woman! We have to get you to safe place first!"

Haru never expected the man would reply her in Japanese. "A-are you Japanese!?"

"Which part of 'shut up' you don't understand, stupid woman!?" He growled.

"Who are you calling stupid!? Let Haru down this instant!" She punched his back, attempted to release herself from his grasp.

"Stop that, stupid woman!" He stopped abruptly and threw her. Haru yelped when she landed on something soft and opened her eyes to realize he was throwing her inside a car, sitting on the passenger seat. He walked to the other side and sat on the driver's seat. "Buckle up your seatbelt, woman." He said as he did the same.

"Hahi! What are you doing? Where do you want to take Haru!?" She tried to open the door but he had locked it. "Let Haru go!"

"Too late for that, stupid woman." He turned the car wheel and drove the car backward until it hits a garbage can. Haru yelped at the impact caused her body to jolted forward. Fortunately for her she had buckled up her seatbelt. He glanced back and scoffed when he got pursuer so he hit the gas and drove the car with maximum speed. Haru was literally hanging on her life, she was holding everything in the car and screaming every time the man made a sudden turned or speeding in a narrow alley.

"Oi, woman! Can you stop screaming!?"

"Haru didn't ask for this! Haru just ask the fountain for the love of her life!" She screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about woman!?" He inquired with an aggravated undertone while glancing at her.

"HAHIEEK! DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF THE ROAD!" She shouted when she saw a dead end.

Gokudera shifted his eyes back to the road and cursed when he made an abrupt turn on the last second. Haru didn't feel like her heart could take it anymore so she shut her eyes and internally beseeched the God to protect her life, hoping the sin of breaking her colleague's sewing machine and pretending not knowing about it wouldn't take her straight to the hell. If she made it out alive after this, she swore she would confess all her sin in St. Peter's Basilica.

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard the man doing something with the screen on the car and noticed he wore several weird rings on his fingers. He clenched his fist and pointed the ring on his middle finger to the hole that shaped exactly like the ring. She yelped when the car slightly jolted and saw an underground path opened before them. The man speeding the car until it reached a big cave. Haru couldn't see anything but the blue lights that illuminated the cave until he stopped at some point of the cave. Haru felt like she finally exhaled the breath she had been holding ever since the commotion started, but couldn't hide her perplexity when she observed her surroundings.

"W-where are we?"

The man scratched his head in exasperation. "Our secret base."

What did he say? "S-secret base? Why are you bringing Haru here? Who are you exactly? Are you kidnapping Haru!?" She blurted the questions that started to pop on her mind when she finally managed to calm herself a little. But she couldn't hide the consternation from her tone.

"Geez, woman! Can you save the questions for later!?" He impatiently snarled at her.

"No it can't wait! Please tell Haru who you really are and what the hell is going on here!?"

The car slightly jolted and sound of machine whirring echoed all around them when the platform where they parked the car slowly descending. The man still remained silent while rubbing his temple so she pressed again. "Are you going to keep silent about this!? Tell Haru!"

"Fine woman! We are _mafia_ if you desperate to know!" He glared at her.

Haru widened her eyes and she could feel her blood slowly left her face. "M-mafia…?" Her lips trembled, but her eyes never left the man before her. She slowly looked down and her imagination started going on a wild slide where she imagined how they would execute, sell or use her for their pleasure. She grabbed his arms and pleaded, "P-please don't kill Haru! Haru promised she would never tell anyone about your hideout or anything! But please don't kill Haru!"

"Who said I'm going to kill you, stupid woman!? I was the one who saved your ass back there!" He said as if he had stated the obvious.

She slammed her hands on her thighs, "If you want to save Haru then tell Haru why are you bringing Haru here!?" Her eyes went blank for a moment and gasped when she remembered something.

"W-what is it woman?"

"Haru's new books! Haru leaves it back there! We have to go back!"

"We are NOT going back for some stupid books, stupid woman!" He drawled.

"Why are you calling Haru stupid!? Haru is not stupid!"

"Stop 'Haru this' and 'Haru that'! That's annoying!"

Haru finally stopped retorting him and sobbed, "Why are you so mean towards Haru? Haru is… Haru is…" She finally cried hysterically.

The man bit his bottom lip when she cried. He took a deep breath before sighing and slowly bumping his head on the car's window. He was fiddling with his necktie, opening and closing his mouth simultaneously while trying to find the right word to console her. "Look… woman… Or should I call you Haru?"

"H-how do you know Haru's name?"

He rolled his eyes upwards, "You kept referring yourself in third person. Didn't I mention it before?" He tried to modestly retort her but failed to hide the irritation implied in his voice when he realized how air-headed the woman was

She gasped at this, "H-Haru mentioned her own name in front of mafia!? Haru is… Haru is so stupid!" She covered her eyes with her hands and cried again. There was too many unexpected things happened on her supposed ordinary day and she felt like she couldn't handle anything more than this.

The man slamming his head against his seat when he felt his blood surged to his temple, starting to get irritated by the woman beside him. "Okay, can you stop crying, Haru?"

"Haru will if you let Haru go!" She stated.

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't. I should bring you to meet our boss first before deciding what to do with you."

"But Haru is a victim! Haru know nothing about this mafia thing!"

"Well, it's not up to me to decide. They had seen me bringing you. I'm afraid they thought you're one of us now."

"So it's your entire fault to begin with!" She glared at him.

"Didn't I get a thank you for saving you!?"

"What's the difference if you end up keeping Haru here!? Your boss might have a funny idea about what to do with Haru!"

He caught her chin and glared at her, "Stop saying bad things about my boss!"

She was trembling when she saw his eyes glaring at her and sobbed again. The man's expression went on a speedy transition from rage to remorse when he saw her crying again. He slowly released her chin and patted her head, "I'm sorry…" When she didn't stop crying he finally wiped her tears with his thumbs, "This might be a hard day for you, but I assure you our boss isn't like that. So… please don't worry about that. This place is safe for you."

Haru stunned by his sudden kindness and stared at him. It was on that very moment she realized that he actually really handsome. She could smell a faint scent of tobacco from his hand and his eyes held something she couldn't really explain. She felt both scared and attracted to the emerald orbs. They were staring at each other for the longest time, not realizing the car had been safely descended to its place and stood before them was a small figure wearing black fedora were watching them, smirking, "Well done, Gokudera. It seems you finally found yourself a woman."

"Re-Reborn!"


	2. Target II: Ti Proteggerò

**Once Upon a Time in Rome**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Target II: Ti Proteggerò  
_** _(I'll Protect You)_

* * *

Hayato Gokudera, the Vongola Decimo's right hand man finally got the position he wanted after years of training and struggling to accomplish many missions trusted to him. Becoming the Storm Guardian and serving his boss had always been his pride and he feared nothing in this world, except for his half-sister, the Poison Scorpion Bianchi. Every time he saw her face, he became sick due to having to eat her poisonous cookie whenever he had a piano recital on his younger age so he could presented his father's guests a 'unique' and 'modern' performance. He scrunched his face at the memory. Just remembering it was enough to churn his stomach. He abruptly braked his car when he reached his destination. While lounging his back on the driver's seat was staring at his wheel as he recalled his recent occurrence with his boss.

 _"I don't understand, Boss! Why did you choose the Baseball Freak with the job to protect you!? I'm you right-handed man! I should never leave your side!"_

 _"Hayato." He called, "It is exactly because you're my right handed man I didn't trust you with this job."_

 _Gnashed his teeth, he moved forward and slammed his fist on his boss' table, "Then please enlighten me, Boss!"_

 _"My job as the family's boss is to protect my men. And I wouldn't want to lose you as my right-handed man, but if you keep seeing things from your perspective…." He stood from his seat, "… I wouldn't trust you with any job to protect me. So, until you realized that, I would trust the job to Takeshi. Now, if you excuse me." He left his seat and leaving him to his own thought in the room. Gokudera gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he failed to understand what was wrong with him._

He had the tendency of sacrificing his life for the sake of his boss. There had been numerous times when he was badly injured when he 'self-destructing' himself to get his boss out of danger and he never listened to his words when the Vongola Decimo reprimanded him for it. He didn't understand why his boss scolded him when he was doing all of this for his sake. However, his wishes were his commands and he would obey him no matter what.

What was the thing he lacked as a right-hand man? Which part he didn't realize he hadn't done for his boss? He slammed his hands to the wheel and buried his fingers on his hair afterwards. "Damn it." He cursed.

His cell phone rang and he picked it from his pocket to see Lambo's name on the screen and he immediately pressed the button on his GPS on his dashboard to track his location. Good, his location wasn't far from both him and I Pin. He slid the button to accept the call and he could hear chaotic jumble of voices on the background and a faint voice of I Pin's battle cry before the Italian boy said anything.

"Gokudera-shi! Please help us!" Lambo's voice was shaking from the other line. While he was the Lightning Guardian of the family, he was the youngest amongst them and still lacked of experience compared to the other guardian.

"I know, Stupid Cow. I'm on my way." He said as he got off from the car and running straight to their location.

Lambo and I Pin were attacked by one of Varia's guardian and he had to back them up. His mortal enemy, Belphegor happened to be the one that out powered the two teens. I Pin was an excellent martial artist, but there was no way she could cope up with their weapons. They were on a pinch when he came and assisted them. He gritted his teeth, furious that Belphegor had to choose one of the infamous tourism spot as their battle field. He tried to keep him away from destroying the fountain as per his boss request to reduce the damage as little as possible when he noticed a woman trapped in the midst of their intense battle. She was helplessly crouched on the ground while covering her head with her hands to protect herself. He scoffed when he threw dynamites to Belphegor and immediately hoisted the woman up to his shoulder, instructed both Lambo and I Pin to immediately head towards their secret base with a hand sign to avoid his enemy to find out where they headed before ran away. He noticed Belphegor had been staring him carrying the woman around and he had no choice but to bring the woman along since it could be dangerous to leave her alone now.

* * *

Gokudera glanced at his finicky companion, noticed a mix of adoration and shock contorted on her face when she saw a baby wearing a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone also speaking Japanese. He had a big innocent black eyes and remarkable curly sideburns. The baby was wearing an all black suit and had a small chameleon on the brim of his hat. He was standing in front of the car, smirking knowingly at them. She squealed upon the sight of the cute baby, "How cute~"

Gokudera scrunched his face at her, "Are you seriously calling a mafia cute?"

"That cute baby is a mafia too!?" Her mouth was hanging open. She failed to get her brain working. How could a small baby like him managed to become a mafia.

"Of course, woman! He is Reborn, the world's strongest hitman!"

Haru hated the way Gokudera told her the information as if she was the one who didn't make sense in here. There were too much questions floating on her head and she failed to digest the information to her brain. She sighed before closing her ears and shaking her head, "Haru hears nothing, Haru knows nothing."

"Oi Gokudera. Be a man and finish whatever business you had with your woman and get off from the car. I need to talk with you two." Reborn impatiently told him.

"That stupid woman is NOT my woman for God's sake!" He kept his tone modest towards Reborn out of his respect towards him, but he couldn't accept being seen as lovers with the finicky woman.

"Hahi! Why did you keep calling Haru stupid!? And Haru is not his woman! Haru is not that low!"

"What do you mean by that woman!?"

They heard a sound of glass cracked along with a sudden change of air pressure when they saw a bullet passing in between their faces. The bullet was piercing through the glass on the back of the car and finally landed on the cave's wall, instantly drained the colors of their faces. Their eyes were following the bullets before slowly tilting their head to see Reborn with a green colored gun on his hand. The gun magically morphed into the chameleon that rested on his hat and he was crossing his arms in front of his chest without uttering anything, feeling that words no longer unnecessary to get them following his order. Gokudera and Haru gulped on the same time, and slowly unbuckled their belt.

When she got off from the car, the refracted water reflection was dancing around the dim lighted cave that came from the water below the platform where they parked the car. The cave wasn't a natural cave. It was man made with an advanced technology. Her eyes fell on the baby named Reborn and she could feel her eyes glittering due to the fascination she held towards the baby. She had to stifle another squeal when she saw Reborn adorably climbed on the fence around them to get a better view of both Gokudera and her.

"Reborn, she is…" But before Gokudera could introduce her, Reborn mercilessly cut him.

"Haru Miura, 24 years old, born on 3rd of May, Japanese nationality, currently working as fashion designer in Stradivarius for three years. I know as much."

Both Gokudera and Haru feel silence. Haru especially shocked when Reborn knew her data even before he met her in person. "H-how did you know?"

"That was fast, Reborn. I didn't even know her last name yet." Gokudera sheepishly smiled while scratching his head.

"Haru, did you bring any communication devices here?"

Realization hit Haru when she remembered she left all of her things back there. "H-Haru left her cell phone at the scene!"

"Good. Kiss your cell phone goodbye. You no longer need it since they would track you with it."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Giannini had hacked Varia's bank data and they already had your information. It seemed they already searching for her connection with us. I'm afraid to tell you it'll be dangerous for you to wonder by yourself from now on." He said while gazing at Haru.

"That fast!?" Gokudera startled.

"But they found nothing, right? If they found nothing then it should be safe for Haru to go!"

"They didn't care. They might find nothing, but they saw Gokudera bringing you along on his escapade, therefore concluded you had connection with him."

"But Haru can still to go to work, right?"

Reborn shook his head, "I'm afraid not at this moment."

"Then, can Haru at least make a call to her office?"

"Nope."

"P-please! Let Haru go! Haru had so many things to do in her office!"

Reborn turned his body away from her and said, "You're free to choose your career or your life. Since you're involved with one of our member, we have the responsibility to protect you. But it's up to you if you value your career more than your life."

Haru was losing the colors of her face. She was trembled when the images of the career she had been building all these years crash to nothing. She was working really hard to be admitted to her working place and she even had the honor of doing the autumn collections they're going to launch that year. She had so many things to do and she couldn't let mere mafias destroying it. She gritted her teeth and growled as she stomped her way towards Gokudera. "This is your fault! Because of you Haru… Haru involved in something she didn't even aware of!"

"So you wanted me to leave you there and be killed!? You're not making sense here, woman!"

"B-but Haru was working so hard for that project! If Haru can no longer go to office then…They would fire Haru! And what Haru has been doing up to this point would mean nothing!" Her eyes welled up and for the nth times that day she cried again.

"Ah no good Gokudera… Real man shouldn't make woman cry." Reborn shook his head, he clearly teased Gokudera and the silver haired man noticed his mocking tone.

"I-I know that much!" He scoffed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, stop crying."

"W-what Haru should do now!?" She sobbed, "Everything is gone… Haru had nothing now…"

"My my… You still have long way to learn how to properly treat a woman, Gokudera." He said, earning a protest growl from Gokudera. He walked through the door, "Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you. Make sure you bring your woman straight to the meeting room." And he left the room after that.

Gokudera sighed and put his hand on her chin, tilted her face so she looked at him. She still refused to look at him so he commanded, "Look here woman…" She grudgingly looked at him, puffing her cheek. Gokudera couldn't help but chuckle, finding her pouting face funny. She glared at him and he immediately said, "I'm sorry for making you involved in all of this mess. But I promise you I would protect you at the cost of my life."

"Hahi! Don't!"

He glanced at her, puzzled, "What?"

"Even though you're mean, jerk, and your head looked like an octopus, Haru don't want you to die for Haru!" She retorted.

"What is the correlation between my hairstyle with that, stupid woman!?" Vein popped on his temple when she offended his hairstyle. He was staring at her in disbelief, failed to find the correlation between his hair style and unwillingness to see him die for her.

"Then explain how do you expect Haru to believe you can protect her if you can't protect your own life!? Haru wouldn't trust people who don't value his own life with her life!"

He startled when her words summoned his recent occurrence with his boss. The man that was well known as Hurricane Bomb since his younger year valued his boss' life more than anything else in this world. He thought it was the right thing to do since he was working for him from his own perspective, but he failed to realize that while he undermined his own life, his boss treasured his life as his right-hand man. How could he call himself his boss' right-hand man when he failed to understand his boss' way of thinking all along? He chuckled when he realized how stupid he was; feeling ashamed that he always thought it was honorable to get wounded for his boss yet his boss never been happy about that.

"A-are you okay?" Haru glanced at him with worry expression plastered on her face.

Gokudera angled his face towards her, making her slightly jolted when a faint smile crossed his face. He trekked and stopped right in front of her to realize the woman's height was no taller than his chest. She was gazing at him with a nervous expression. Chuckling, he finally responded her, "Whatever, woman. I'll protect you from now on." He knelt down in front of her, "I promise you this."

He was staring at her, amazed that the woman he just met would eventually provide him the answer of the question that haunted him. His boss never doubted his ability, instead he wanted him to value his own life and this woman made him realized that. Maybe this woman was more than an air-headed woman and he swore he would protect her whether she liked it or not.

Haru blushed at the sight. She never imagined that somebody would actually kneel in front of her and swore to protect her. She feels like she was staring her own movie and mentally squealed. She slowly nodded at him, earning a smile from him.

"Haru… Haru hasn't say thank you for saving her life yet." She stammered. "Thank you… err… What is your name?"

He chuckled, "The name is Hayato Gokudera."

"Thank you for saving Haru's life, Gokudera-san. Honestly, Haru wished she could meet you under different circumstances." She pouted.

"I couldn't disagree there." He smirked.

* * *

Haru was mesmerized by the secret base's advance technology. She had passing through several security check that has been deactivated momentarily by Gokudera so she could pass through it, otherwise, she couldn't imagine what becomes of her.

"W-where do you want to take Haru?"

"Meeting room. Boss wished to see you."

"Hahi! Your boss!?" She stopped on her track when terror coiled around her heart. Her eyes started to wonder around the base, searching for an escape route.

Gokudera noticed her intention from the corner of his eyes, he grabbed her arm before she could make her escape, "And where do you think you're going, woman?"

"Haru isn't ready to meet your boss!" Sudden image of a mafia boss smoking his cigarette with a vicious appearance popped on her mind. The mental image alone was enough to send shivers down to her spine, and she couldn't afford meeting him after many things she faced that day. She struggled to be free from Gokudera's grasp, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Ready or not you have to come when Boss wished for it."

"Haru isn't a genie! Why should she come whenever he wished for it?"

Gokudera couldn't help but laughed at her remark, "Then you have to make his wish come true. Come on, woman!" He pulled her arm but she suddenly lower her body to gained more gravity so he wouldn't be able to pull her easily.

"Oi, what are you doing, woman?"

"Haru doesn't want to go!"

He knelt down in front of her, "Listen, I don't want to waste my time here so I give you two choices… We can do it nicely or we don't do it nicely. You have 5 seconds to decide."

She laughed mockingly at him, "Try Haru."

"Time's up!" He leaned close to Haru, earning a blush from her.

"Hahi! What are you doing to do!?"

He pressed his shoulder on her belly and easily hoisted her up on his shoulder. "Since you didn't want to cooperate nicely with me, I would take you by force." He calmly said.

"This is so embarrassing! Let Haru down!"

"Not a chance."

"LET HARU DOWN, STUPIDERA!"

"What do you call me, Stupid Woman!?"

"Stupidera!"

"Stupid Woman!"

And their bickering echoed along the hallway.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you X4857X, djjade89 and Angiie Fullbuster for your positive reviews! I'm so happy whenever I got a review especially when people could enjoy my work!_

 _To djjade89, I guess after reading this chapter you'd get the answer for your question. But I'll provide you the full answer on the next chapter. Fufufu~ Please keep reading!_


	3. Target III: La Famiglia Vongola

**Once Upon a Time in Rome**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Target III: La Famiglia Vongola  
_** _(The Vongola Family)_

* * *

"They're surely taking a long time to come here." A spiky black haired man tilted his head while rubbing his scarred chin, glancing towards the door while waiting for their awaited guest. He had a sword slung on his shoulder and wore a black suit with a blue shirt inside.

"A-are they okay?" A small violet haired woman wearing black eye patch with chrome-colored skull was looking at the door, hint of worry glinted in her violet eyes. "Should we go and check?"

"Don't worry Chrome! This is Octopus head we're talking about! He will _extremely_ use all his power to bring the woman here!" The white turf haired guy clenched his fist and fired up. Bandaged arms were visible below his elegant black suit.

"Geez, Oni-chan. I wouldn't prefer him going to the extreme when he brought the poor girl here." The beautiful golden brown haired woman was leaning on the tall chair that was facing the other side. She wore a light blue dress with white blazer over it.

"My oh my… I'm really bored. Gokudera-shi sure taking so long…" The dark haired boy lazily rested his chin on the table in front of him. He was wearing a cowhide patterned shirt with black suit over it.

"Aiya! Stop complaining, Lambo!" A two braided Chinese girl smacked him on his head. She wore a red colored cheongsam with white pants underneath.

"Ouch! That's hurt I Pin!" He retorted while rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"We're supposed to guard the area anyway. Good thing, Gokudera-san happened to pass by and helped us shake the man away from us."

The other man on the room was calmly sat on his seat while crossing his arms. He shut his eyes all along and suddenly opened it, "Stop fussing around all of you, or I'll bite you to death, herbivores." Lambo and I Pin immediately stopped bickering when the slit eyes man glaring at them. Not long after, he glanced at the door and said, "There they come."

They glanced at the door and could hear a faint sound of commotion outside the door. The door slid open and revealed Gokudera with a woman on his right shoulder.

"Put Haru down, Stupidera!" She screamed while punching and pinching his back.

"Stop punching my back or I'll throw you away, Stupid Woman!"

Haru grabbed on the side of the door to stop him from moving further and made Gokudera stumbled forward. He gritted his teeth and had a vein popped on his temple at her stubbornness. He circled his arm around her waist and had the other arm pulling her hand. "Stop making my job harder, woman!" He gritted his teeth and impatiently pulled her.

"Haru scared! Haru don't want to see your boss! He might sell Haru, or even Haru's organs or… or…" She started sobbing when her imagination gone wild again.

"Stop making your own scenario, stupid woman! You're watching too much movies!" He pulled her again and this time he successfully made Haru released her grip, causing them to rolling over and trashed into the nearest table. Gokudera hit his head against the table with a loud thud and cursed when Haru landed right on his stomach.

The spiky black haired man was laughing hard while the rest glancing alternatively at Haru and Gokudera, sweat dropped. "You have an interesting companion there, Gokudera!" He said before laughing again.

"Get off from me, woman!" He snarled impatiently.

"Haru tried, okay!" Her position was a little too hard for her to prop herself up.

The laughing man stood from his seat and approached them. He knelt in front of Haru and extended his hand to help her up from her current position. "Here, let me help you."

Haru was gazing at the friendly looking man while subconsciously accepted his hand, "T-thank you." She muttered. She smiled sheepishly in response of his affability gesture, "D-don't tell Haru you're a mafia too," she said when she thought the man was looking too nice to be involved in a dark world where mafias belonged to.

He chuckled, "But I am one. No need to be afraid here, we won't do anything funny with you." Haru slowly gave her hand to him and he helped her up. "Yo Gokudera, need a hand?"

"I can do this myself, baseball freak!" He said as he propped himself off the ground and straightened his suit. He glared at Haru earning a deep frown from the girl who later sticking her tongue out at him so he childishly responded in the same gesture.

"The name is Takeshi Yamamoto. You're Miura, right? Nice to meet you."

Haru blinked several times and screamed when realization hit her, "Hahi! Don't tell me that everybody here already knew about Haru!"

"That's obvious." Reborn appeared, hands tucked inside his pocket. "I had them informed even before you reached our secret base. The Varia might even set their eyes on you on this very moment. That's why I told you it's going to be dangerous if you want to go out there all by yourself."

Haru's dream of becoming a great fashion designer shattered to pieces. She couldn't imagine the fate of her career now that two groups of mafia aware of her existence, despite of her non-involvement in their showdown. Trails of tears formed on Haru's cheeks, "It's all over for Haru now…" She felt a gentle hand tapped on her shoulder and osciliated to see a gentle looking woman smiling at her.

"It's been a hard day for you right, Haru-chan?"

"Y-you are…."

Gokudera bowed his head to her, "Lady Kyoko, I'm sorry it took me a while to come back." Haru scrunched her face when he saw him politely addressed the woman, never thought he could be nice to a lady. She was pondering whether they had a code of honor to respect the other ladies since he shown none to her.

"I told you it's okay to call me Kyoko, Gokudera-san. Please drop the honorific." She waved her hand at him on the request.

"That won't do. You're Boss' lady; I couldn't call you just like that." Haru widened her eyes and glanced again at her. She had an impression that mafia's wife would be a femme fatale that wore a heavy makeup and had this seductive smile who's often led her lovers into a dangerous situation. But this woman was completely the opposite of her random imagination.

"Geez… And here I was thinking to have a friendlier term with you." She put her hands on her hips, slightly furrowed her eyebrows. Kyoko sighed and shifted her attention back to Haru, "I'm Kyoko Sawada by the way. Please come with me, Haru-chan." She pulled her and had her seated in a vacant seat on the room, "I'll pour you some tea so you can relax a bit."

Haru nodded but still couldn't utter a word. Beautiful wasn't enough to describe Kyoko's appearance. She had this angelic aura around her and she looked way too nice to be a mafia's wife. Her presence here was somewhat invigorating for her. She glanced up and saw two teens that were sitting across her. She examined their features and pointed her finger at them, "H-Haru knows you two! You are…"

"Yo. The name is Lambo Bovino." The young man introduced himself, flashing two fingers towards her.

"Ni Hao. My name is I Pin. Nice to meet you." The girl politely introduced herself while slightly bowed her head.

"Haru saw you two in the café back then!" She remembered seeing the pair bickering in the café before she was leaving to the fountain.

"Well… The truth is we were assigned to guard the area but…" Lambo lazily explained with one eye closed, scratching the side of his face.

I Pin nodded, "Our enemy was too strong, Lambo and I couldn't handle him. If we were strong enough to pushed them back… Haru-san wouldn't have to get attacked and brought here. I'm sorry…" She bowed her head again.

"So please don't blame Gokudera-shi alone in this. We're responsible for what happened as well." Lambo sighed and couldn't hide his regret for not being able to handle the matter himself.

Haru was surprised to see the two adolescents were mafias as well. But what she hadn't seen that day? This mafia family had destroyed all the impression she had about mafia in one single day. She shut her eyes and sighed at the thought, suddenly feeling tired for many surprises she encountered that day. She opened her eyes and saw Lambo and I Pin were looking at her with remorse expression plastered on their faces. They still felt bad for making her involved in their family's problem. While she still couldn't accept the fact that she was going to lose her job because of her involvement, her motherly side hated to see the young fellows wore that expression. She smiled at them, "What happened happened, Lambo-kun, I Pin-chan. Haru glad you two make it out safely."

Their expression lit when they heard she forgave them. "We will do our best to protect Haru-san in return!" I Pin responded, followed by a nod from Lambo.

"Haru appreciate it. Thank you so much." She tilted her head when she saw a cup placed in front of her and whispered "Thank you" to Kyoko. She shifted her gaze to the other side when she saw a plate of cookies placed in front of her.

"P-please eat this…" A girl who wore an eye patch with a chrome skull embedded faintly smiled at her. Contrary to her gothic appearance, the violet haired girl seemed to be bashful. "M-my name is Chrome Dokuro. Pleased to meet you…"

"Same here. Thank you so much for the cookies, Chrome-chan." She responded her with a smile.

"Boss isn't a bad guy, so… please don't be afraid of him." She added with a small voice.

Haru widened her eyes when she recalled Gokudera told her he was going to bring her to the meeting room to meet his boss. She observed her surroundings and noticed everyone inside the room was Japanese, except for Lambo and I Pin. She glanced around, looking for the most vicious looking person in the room and landed her eyes on a dark haired man that wore a purple shirt below his elegant black suit. He was closing his eyes all along and opened it when he noticed she was staring at him.

"What is it, herbivore?"

"Hahi!" She shrieked when he glared at her. _That must be the boss_ , she thought. She left her seat and crouched in front of him, "Haru promised Haru won't leak anything about you! Please don't kill Haru!"

"I thought I made it clear that no one is going to kill you, stupid woman!" Gokudera snarled at her again.

"But your boss is scary! Haru scared! Look at Haru's hands!" She lifted her shaken hands to his view.

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "He's not my boss, woman. That's Kyoya Hibari, one of the Boss' guardians like me."

"T-that scary looking man isn't the boss?" Haru's lips were trembled as she slowly shifted her glance back at Hibari.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?"

"Hahi!" Haru pulled Gokudera to shield her from Hibari, earning an aggravated growl from the silver haired man.

A white haired guy laughed and patted Hibari on shoulder, "Yo Hibari! Stop scaring her, will ya!" He rested his arm around his shoulder and pointed his thumb at himself, "The name is Ryohei Sasagawa! My motto is 'To the limit'!" Haru could saw fire flaring in his eyes.

"I don't appreciate your friendly gesture. Touch me again and I'll bite you to death." He said, but the tanned skin man slapping his back several times while laughing.

"You wanna go at it, Hibari? One round! I'm ready whenever you're ready!" Ryohei raised both of his fists and was on his boxer's stance while Hibari took two small iron sticks from his pocket, slightly jerked it to reveal a pair of tonfas.

"You're asking for it, herbivore."

They were about to lunged at each other when a calm voice stopped their movement.

"Stop it, you two." The room's atmosphere drastically changed at the end of his sentence.

Haru tilted her head towards a tall chair that faced the other side, hiding the man who had been sitting on it all along. A spiky brown haired man wearing a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt appeared behind the chair. He made the room silent with just a sentence from his mouth, but not because of fear but rather from the deep respect the people held towards him. Haru could immediately feel a shiver of admiration towards the man. She could tell in a glance that he wasn't a bad guy. She blushed when the man beamed a gentle smile towards her.

"Haru wasn't it? I'm sorry for involving you here."

"Y-yeah!" Haru stammered, "A-are you the boss?"

Chuckling, he gave her an affirmative nod, "Well, while I wouldn't prefer to be called one, I am the boss." He approached her and extended his hand, "Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's an honor to finally meet you, Haru."

"T-the honor s-should be Haru's." Her hand was shaking uncontrollably while she accepting his hand. So this man was Gokudera's boss and Kyoko's husband. His appearance immediately shattered all negative thought she held towards him before.

"Haru, you don't need to be afraid. Everyone in the Vongola family would protect you no matter what. Reborn already told me everything, so let me do something about your job later. I know your boss, so let me arrange things for you later."

"Hahi! You know Haru's boss!?"

"Yes. We used to have some business together in the past."

Her lips quirked and her eyes rolled, "Whatever it is, Haru doesn't think she wants to know about that." She couldn't believe even her boss had a relationship with the mafia world. She was working under her for three years yet she never knew this. Her eyes landed on the shield symbol that adorned the very center of the room. She widened her eyes when she recalled the day when her boss asking her to take some documents from her desk, she found the letter and attracted by the unique logo but chose to ignore it. She mentally scratched her head, thinking how naïve she was for not realizing any of this.

"By the way… Would you please enlighten Haru on what was going on? Haru meant… Since Haru involved in this, Haru had every right to know, right?"

"Sure, Haru. That's why I'm calling you to this room." He cleared his throat before resuming, "We're known as the Vongola Family, the family that existed in order to protect the people."

"Are you telling Haru that you're… a good mafia?" She asked while threw him a hesitant glance.

He chuckled, "Well, not for our enemies though. But we would never harm people without reason."

"So… What happened now? Are you facing terrorist or having mafia war or… something like that?" She demanded the real reason why she had to stick with them for a while.

Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his chin, "Well you can say we're having mafia war right now… It's a coup d'état."

"Hahi! Do you mean the attackers are the people from your organization?"

He nodded, "Yes. They're called the Varia, our family's elite independent assassination squad. To make it short, their leader, Xanxus wanted to overthrow me from the position as the Tenth Boss before his father the Ninth Boss officially bequeath the position to me."

"Sorry, Haru didn't get it. Aren't you the boss now?"

"It's semi-official because the Ninth Boss is still alive. I simply took over his job because he's very sick. It's not going to be official until the inheritance ceremony, which will takes place on the Vongola's headquarter, one week from now."

Haru sighed in relief, "So Haru would only have to follow you for a week until those Varia guys gave up on you, right? What a relief."

He furrowed his eyebrows while slightly glanced at Reborn, "I couldn't guarantee that, Haru. I'm sorry."

"Hahi?"

"Even after I officially become the Tenth Boss, they would still go after my neck." He paused and glanced at his trembling wife, "I might have to have a duel with him. To decide who's worthy of the position."

The jovial visage of the people that presence in the room sobered in a manner that made color drained from Haru's face. "You don't mean to battle him to death, right?"

He shut his eyes and turned his face away, "If necessary." He briefly paused, "Xanxus isn't the type that would stop until he gets what he wanted. That's why Haru… I demand nothing more than your patience. Until I put a stop on Varia, I want you to bear with us for a while."

The situation seemed so dire that Haru could no longer put her career in priority list anymore. Tsuna promised he would do something about it anyway. "Haru understands, Mr. Boss…"

Tsuna chuckled, "Please, call me Tsuna."

"O-okay, Tsuna-san."

She noticed a movement at the corner of her eyes and saw Gokudera slowly approached Tsuna. He knelt down before him and kissed the ring on Tsuna's middle finger.

"I'm back, Boss."

Tsuna nodded at him, "I'm glad you make it back safely, Gokudera-kun. You're also doing a good job protecting her." He glanced at Haru before shifting his gaze back at the silver haired man.

"Boss, I'm sorry about before. I…" He trailed off.

"Did you find the answer, Hayato?"

Gokudera shut his eyes for a moment before glanced at him, "I am, Boss. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

"I'm really glad you did." He smiled.

Haru widened her eyes in shock when she saw how fast his personality changed towards his boss. He was mean to her and so did he to anyone else in that room, except Reborn of course. The man was shown to have a great respect towards the mysterious baby.

The room's door opened revealed a pink haired woman followed by a man in a white suit that beamed her with random sweet coated words. The woman looked aggravated by his flirtatious gesture, keep growling at him while the man resumed his action. However, when she glanced at Reborn, she immediately clasped her hands, slightly blushed and punched the man away while she pulled Reborn into her embrace.

"Reborn! I really miss you~" She said as she snuggled her cheek against him.

"Aaargh! Aneki!" Gokudera paled out and crouched on the floor holding his stomach like no tomorrow.

"Hahi! Are you okay, Gokudera-san! What happened!?" She knelt beside him and put her hand on his back.

Yamamoto laughed and knelt beside Gokudera, "Don't worry, Miura. He tends to be shy around his sister whenever she's around and become like this."

"Who said I'm shy, baseball freak!? Stupid sister! Why you didn't wear your goggle!" He snarled.

"Ah, Hayato. I didn't know you're back already." She coldly responded, giving Haru an impression she done that in purpose.

"That's Gokudera-san's sister!?" Haru blinked in disbelief. But they did share the same pair of green eyes and looked a little similar to each other.

"Half-sister…" Gokudera added, still winced at the pain on his stomach.

"Are you okay, Hayato? Here let me help you." She said as she came closer to him.

"Don't you dare coming any closer, Stupid sister!" He threatened.

"Haru never imagine you can be that shy, Gokudera-san."

"Didn't you hear that I'm not shy, stupid woman!? Why do I have to keep repeating myself to you!? Are you deaf or something!?"

"Hahi! Why you're so mean to Haru!? Haru just worry about you, Stupidera!"

"Call me that once again, stupid woman! I'll-"

"Stupidera!" She mercilessly cut his words.

"Hmm… Hayato. I never thought today would be the day when you finally brought your girlfriend to meet me." She said as she wore her goggle to made Gokudera immune to her presence.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Haru's not his girlfriend!"

They screamed in unison.

She let out a small chuckle before she grabbed Haru's hand, "I'm Hayato's beloved sister, Bianchi. Please take care of my little brother from now on." Haru sweat dropped. Their denial meant nothing to her.

"L-like Haru said, Bianchi-san. Haru is not-"

She felt somebody grabbed her from behind and saw a dark brown haired man with some stubble around his chin. "Well well… aren't you a cute girl? My name is Shamal, the doctor of this family. Let me give you an introduction kiss…" He was smooching his lips when Haru shrieked when his face dangerously close to her.

"Hahieek! Let go of Haru!" She swiftly moved behind him and looped her arms around his waist, lifting him upside down and slammed his head on the concrete floor, causing the doctor to lose his consciousness. They widened their eyes while Yamamoto laughed and Kyoko clapped her hands.

"Wow! That's a perfect Bridge!" He exclaimed.

"That's amazing, Haru! You're strong, aren't you!?" Kyoko jumped excitedly on her spot.

Reborn smirked, "It seems you possessed some fighting ability, Haru. Maybe you're suit to be a mafia."

"No! Haru just used to join her gymnastic club on her school years! Nothing more!"

"But that's an _extreme_ wrestling move, Miura! Wonderful!" Ryohei screamed in excitement. "Do you want me to teach you boxing!?"

"Onii-chan! Please stop forcing people into joining boxing!" Kyoko pouted and put both of her hands on her waist.

Haru's mouth hanged open, "K-Kyoko-san, is he your brother?"

"Yeah, I used to be Kyoko Sasagawa before I married." She happily told her. Talking about polar opposites… Haru shook her head when everything about this mafia family defying her logic.

Tsuna smiled at his family's liveliness. He was proud to have them by his side and would never change them for anything else in this world. However, no matter how much he enjoyed the atmosphere, they had something urgent to do. He cleared his throat and projected any nuance of authority he could muster to his voice to get their attention, "Everyone, I think it's time to carry on with our plan. We're going to leave this base in 30 minutes."

"About that boss-"

"We will stick with the formation, Hayato. And add Haru to your team." He pointed his finger at him. Gokudera grunted in protest but he didn't say anything afterwards. Tsuna approached Haru and gave her a ring, "Haru, will you do me a favor and wear this ring? I want to confirm something."

"What is this?" Haru asked, accepting the ring.

"I'll leave the explanation to Hayato, but please trust me for now. We don't have much time left."

Haru's brain couldn't comprehend what was going on, but she chose to trust the boss since she could tell from his eyes that he wasn't a bad guy and none of thing he told her was lie. So she nodded and wore the ring on her middle finger. She startled when she saw a green flame burst from it. "Hahi! What is this!?" She moved her other finger to touch the flame but didn't feel hot at all.

"Lightning flame, huh?" He took out his cell phone and press a number, "Giannini, bring the green one to my place." He said as he hanged up the phone. Not long after, a dark haired man in suit showed up and carried a box. Tsuna glanced at Haru and introduced him, "This is Giannini, our lead weapon tuner." Giannini slightly bowed his head at Haru, "Nice to meet you, Miura-san." He handed the box to Tsuna; the latter opened it and took out a box and a ring.

"Haru." He said as he approached her and handed her the items. "I just want to be on the safe side just in case they couldn't protect you. Hayato will teach you how to use it."

"What is this?"

"This is your weapon."

"Hahi! No! Haru couldn't accept that!" She waved her hand in refusal. Before Tsuna could utter another words, Gokudera took the items from his hand.

"Don't worry Boss, I'll take care of it. Don't waste your time talking to this air-headed woman." He said as he pocketed the items.

"What did you say, Stupidera!?" Haru was glaring dagger at him.

Tsuna shook his head when they started bickering again.

"My my… how old are they?" Reborn shrugged.

"Anyway, everyone. Let's proceed with the plan. Giannini, you're going to leave with Reborn." He ordered the weapon tuner. The people that present in the room was leaving their seat and heading towards the door following Tsuna. Haru couldn't utter a word, astonished at the leadership aura he emitted. No wonder even people like Gokudera or Hibari could follow him. But her wonder-stricken thought suddenly shattered when she saw the boss stumbled on his own foot and falling.

"Boss!"

"Tsu-kun! Are you okay!?"

Reborn shrugged again, "My my… Once 'No-good Tsuna' will always be 'No-good Tsuna'. You still have ways to go, Tsuna."

* * *

 _AN: To KireiNa Hime, thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next chapter!_

 _I don't know whether Tsuna considered OOC in this fic or not because I'm expecting Tsuna to be calm and had a personality close to Giotto instead of his present clumsy personality. I was imagining this is the way Tsuna would be in ten years especially under Reborn's training, so forgive me if I made him OOC._

 _Another note, I'm looking for someone to help me beta-reading my Naruto (SasuSaku-AU) and Reborn's fics. As you can see, grammar isn't my forte and I'm really sucks at it. If you interested, please drop me a PM! Thank you so much!_


End file.
